


A Crown of Flowers

by McKayRulez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Elvhen, Elvhen Language, Extended Scene, F/M, Flower Crowns, Goodbyes, Short, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: As Solas and Lavellan say their goodbyes, the inquisitor remembers one last quest item she never finished, and now it all makes sense.





	A Crown of Flowers

Solas took a step forward towards the eluvian, then turned to look back at Lavellan sadly. She looked like she was in agony, and the pain she felt wasn’t just from the mark. It killed him to know he had done this to her. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. 

Suddenly, there was a shift in her, a flash of recognition gleaned over her eyes. “Wait! I.. I have something for you..” 

Solas looked away. “I have already taken your heart and your life, ma vhenan. What more can I take from you?” Guilt seeped his voice.

He felt something pressed against his chest and he reluctantly gazed down at the offering, and to his surprise, it was an Ardent Blossom flower crown. He eyes widened slightly at the unexpected thing. “What?.. I.. “ He blinked confused. “I don’t understand?” 

“There was a cave.. Well.. A really, really tiny cave back in the Emerald Graves.. It.. It said he’ll remake the world.. That he’ll choose who reins.. And it said the the curtain will be pulled back, letting the light in and letting it burn. I’m sure I understand what he meant now.. He was talking about you.” 

Solas watched his love speak so enthusiastically. She seemed so happy that she finally understood something that must have perplexed her for awhile now. And all this, so calmly after all that had just occurred. It was.. A very strange sight indeed, but an adorable one. 

“Anyway the cave then gave me this.. I think you’re meant to have it.” 

“One last quest fulfilled in your journal, before I leave you then?” He teased gently. She was always so set on fixing and doing every little thing expected of her, no matter how out of the way it was. Every meticulous errand documented in her journal, no matter how small. Her commitment to doing all she could, was one of the reasons he loved her so. 

He tilted his head at the crown, then looked up at her cute face. “Very well. For you, my love.”

She placed the crown on him and then gave the top of his bald head a couple little heartfelt pats. Her adorable little egghead, she thought to herself. 

He gave her an embarrassed small smile at the head pat. “Ma serannas.”

“I..” She glanced away shyly for a moment, then finally looked back to him. “I wish you luck in restoring our people, Solas.” She said quietly and more formally, before she broke, swallowing her sadness and gave him one last kiss, knowing he wouldn’t allow her to follow even if she agreed with him. 

He looked at her strangely at her admission. “I will try my best.” He promised, to both her and himself. 

He stepped back away from her and went to the eluvian, and she watched him, crowned in petals, and surrounded by statues of the dead. Like a gentle heart, encased in a grief as strong as stone.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” 

He smiles at her. This strange, soft, silly ending to their encounter, in the face of such a great sadness and separation. 

She truly was, one of a kind. 

A true elf.

“My love, I will never forget you.” 

And he meant it.


End file.
